pertalemefandomcom-20200215-history
Calcium
Atomic No. 20 and symbol Ca | image= Calcium_Visual.png | imgsize= 130px | color= #f9921b | textcolor= black | voice= Raspberry | gender= Female | age= 15 | birthday= March 21 | birthyear= 1808 | hair color= Orange | eye color= Turquoise | home= Neomechta | occupation= Student | affiliation= Atom Academy | class= Aurora | form= Solid | favsubject= Physical Education | clubs= Tchoukball Team Tennis Team | roommate= Oxygen | bestfriend= Phosphorus Oxygen | loveinterest= Phosphorus (Platonic friends) | scientist= Humphry Davi }} is one of the twelve main characters of the Pertaleme series and a first-year student attending Atom Academy under Class Aurora. Calcium is the "athlete" and the most physically strong among her classmates. Her signature color is #F9921B and her Nucleus is a crescent-shaped pin. Calcium is also the central figure of Calcium Meets Her Match. Character Summary '' A strong, friendly and athletic Element. She is capable of playing almost every sport but is mostly a fan of tennis and tchoukball. While she is an amazing athlete, she is terrible at academics and that getting a mark way higher than the passing grade would be a miracle for her. She is very close and loyal to her best friend Phosphorus and watches him over due to his weak physique. Despite her short stature, she possesses superhuman strength, capable of carrying any object twice her size and weight. The downside, however, is she gets sleepy easily. Her Atom shape is a “crescent”.'' History and Background Calcium's official scientist is the academy physical education and sports coach, Humphry Davi. At the time of her discovery, Davi was in his late teens and a member of the local baseball team. He spotted a strange young girl and the audience who was astonished by his moves. The girl was interested and Davi decided to train her and allowed her to say in his apartment. During her stay, Davi noticed that the girl possessed immense physical strength and decided to report it to his scientist friend Antoine Lavoisier. Lavoisier confirmed that the girl is an Element and that it's now his responsibility to lock her Nuclei before something bad happens. Humphry Davi retired from his sporting career and became a scientist to study the Element whom he named Calcium. Upon locking her Nuclei, Davi discovered more Elements like Potassium and Sodium so he stayed as a scientist. He allowed the Elements he discovered to live on their own after locking their Nuclei but he stayed with Calcium due to their similar interest in sports. He raised her as his very own daughter. He enrolled her in a nearby elementary school where she met Phosphorus. The two Elements became very close friends and decided that they'll take the entrance examinations of Atom Academy together. Throughout the years and even with her Nuclei locked, Calcium grew physically stronger and has learned how to play every existing sport. Her favorites among these are tennis and tchoukball. Appearance Calcium is a short, teenager with slanted light teal eyes. She has orange shoulder-length hair with the left portion of her split bangs raised higher and a large cowlick. Most of her causal attires are tomboyish and athletic. She commonly wears rubber shoes and sweatpants of bright colors and geometric patterns. Personality Generally, Calcium bears a tomboyish and confident personality. She is good at sports but doesn't do well in her academics. Because of this, she has a habit of either procrastinating homework plenty of times or not do her homework at all. She tends to act before thinking things through and is also prone to rushed decisions. Though far from being smart as Helium or the other academy geniuses, Calcium is not easily fooled and has a keen eye for things that interest her. She is also very patient and is not angered easily. Calcium is normally energetic, but this energy is easily drained and gets sleepy as a result. Additionally, she has a difficult time waking up early in the morning and would be late if it weren't for her roommate Oxygen waking and rushing her up. She also wakes up late during the afternoon. Abilities When her Nucleus is unlocked, Calcium's physical strength increases to a greater amount than how it normally is. It is still unknown what other abilities she can gain from unlocking her Nucleus. Quotes *''"Thank you so much! I’m Calcium, good luck on the test."'' - Calcium's first appearance in Chapter 21 *''"Please talk to us like we’re your classmates. Not like we’re Einstein."'' - Calcium calling out Helium for her introduction in Chapter 29 Trivia *In early planning stages, Calcium is supposed to have braids. *Before Phosphorus was promoted to becoming a main character, Calcium's original partner was supposed Nitrogen. *Calcium's ambition is to become an athlete like her scientist or at least an inspirational personality. *Unsurprisingly, she has the highest number of detention slips among her classmates. Most of these slips are because of her being late or having no homework. *The "20" on her T-shirt is a reference to her Atomic Number. * Calcium's room resembles that of a sports gym. It contains multiple sports training materials, balls, and rackets. Her room is also the only room with no visible study area is shown. However, one can assume she studies in her table-tennis-themed chair set. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Pertalemes Category:Grade 7 Student Category:Class Aurora Student